Ria who?
by saylor
Summary: Let's see death, death, suggestive sexual stuff, death, bad words, and oh death. R


Saylor- hi everyone I'm here to tell you I redid this story no all caps or the other dumb things! Before I forget the following characters will not appear unless asked upon request Tea, Mai, Serenity, and Mokuba.  
  
Ria- wait why am I here again?  
  
Saylor- to cause pain and havioc, why you ask?  
  
Ria- just wanted to make sure, say Saylor can I take some ones to the under world? Huh please?  
  
Saylor- not now maybe later, oh and I do not own Yu-gi-oh and Co.!  
  
Ryu-Bakuras' home  
  
Bakura was asleep in his bed his sheets tangled around him and a little drool coming from the corner of his mouth. He was bare chest and sweating from a dream his is having.  
  
"Yes, die Malik feel the pain heheh." He murmured in his sleep while wickedly grinning which means he was wining. Then a look of horror crossed his face and he started screaming "No! No, it can't be leave me alone damn it leave me alone demon ness!" Bakura shot up in bed when he heard his alarm clock go off.  
  
He put a shaken hand through his hair, and then the bedroom door opened and in came Ryu with a tray of food. "Morning Yami brought you some breakfast oh and I learned a new song it goes like this;" he set the tray down and cleared his throat, "Oh, its time to get up, time to get up, time to get up in the morning, brush your teeth and hair now, brush." Bakura, who gave him a look that could kill, stopped him. Ryu had a sweat drop and he quietly left the room.  
  
'Damn mortals and their morning rituals, more the singing than the school.' Thought Bakura as he got up and got dressed, 'then again having Pegasus for a teacher is worse than losing to Yami Yugi, or pretty damn close to it.' He finished his thinking and went down stairs to leave for school, 'that dream, that creature has haunted me for centuries, I'm glad it was only a dream.' Was his last thought before he met up with his hikari.  
  
At school  
  
"Hey guys over here." Yugi said to Ryu and Bakura as his Yami got himself chocolate milk and started drinking in hopes of avoiding conversation with Bakura. Joey decided to eat a lot of French fries with a ton of mayonnaise. While Triston and Kaiba augured over a card duel that happened over a month ago.  
  
Yugi came up with Malik next to him "So what have you guys," before he could finish though Isis came up to them "Guys I have a bad feeling that today isn't going to be normal." Isis implied but before she could say any more there was a giant gust of wind and a black hole appeared before them.  
  
Everyone was shielding themselves then a ghostly hand appeared followed by flowing ebony robes. After the hooded figure came out a pair of evil violet eyes pierced through the inner darkness of the hood. Then white pointed teeth flashed a dastardly grin, "So we meet again Bakura, this time there is no escape from your punishment." The woman's voice was icy yet intriguing.  
  
Her pale hands came up and pulled her hood down, underneath the darkness a pale but beautiful face with deep violet eyes, and short black hair that was cut at a slant and had a widows, peak. She was most likely around 5'6" and looked like she was at least 18 or 20 years old.  
  
Her cloaked body moved expertly towards Bakura who looked like he was about to faint. "I remember you! You were in my dreams and have haunted me for centuries!" Bakura stammered walking slowly backwards bumping into Yugi. And Yami who was drinking spurted forth the 'ugh' warm milk as he yelled "Ria! What in Ra!"  
  
Yami Malik then at that moment screamed like a guy never screamed before. "NO!!! NOT HER!!!" he then went behind his hikari whose mouth was wide open. Yugi then asked "Who is she Yami?"  
  
"My aren't you sweet, and so cute too." Ria purred into Yugis' ear while placing a hand on his chest. "Goddamn it why are you here?! I thought that you were grounded for, for, oh great I forgot uh Yami help here." Bakura stated. "Uh well, I forgot too, you know it has been thousands of years though." Yami finished rubbing his head.  
  
Isis turned and looked thought fully at this Ria person, "So you're soul was in a puzzle piece too?" She asked somewhat confused. At this moment Joey, Tristen, and Kaiba were very silent, then at that moment Pegasus up to the group. "And what are you all up too that it's so quite over here? Hmm?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
End of Chapter One  
  
Saylor- now ,now this chapter is short for a reason I really need you all to R&R so I can get ideas! Just send me a drop a note! . Pegasus- hey Saylor do you think Ria likes me? Ria- don't get your hopes up, Saylor is he gone yet?  
Pegasus has left the building Saylor- now he is. Ria- good, I'd love to get into his pants purr. Saylor- Ria please I just ate dinner. -.-;;; Any who thanks for reading and please R&R, oh and Ria will love mail too, she is a character that I created, yeah she is some what sluttish but I'm still proud of her and my other creations! See ya soon in the next chapter. 


End file.
